Cough
__NOEDITSECTION__ __TOC__ Herbs Used Here Catmint Coltsfoot Comfrey Root Daisy Leaves Feverfew Honey Juniper Berries Lavender Lungwort Peppermint Leaves Poison Gooseberry Poppy Seeds Ragwort Sorrel Stinging Nettle Deadly nightshade Types of Coughs (+ Viral Diseases) Minor Whitecough The milder form of Greencough. If left untreated, may develop into Greencough, so catch and treat this disease as quickly as possible. Most prominent during the colder seasons, Leaf-fall and Leafbare. Identification Patient may develop: a cough, fatigue, a runny or stuffy nose (congested sinuses), a sore throat, headaches, and/or a low grade fever. If these symptoms are found in kits, Kittencough is also a possibility, however treatment is the same. Treatment Keep patients with Whitecough on a regular dosage of Catmint until symptoms clear up. Depending on how prominent the symptoms are, bedrest and/or confinement in the Medicine Cat den may be required. If symptoms are bothering the patient, they can be eased with the following remedies: *'Breathing + Coughing:' Juniper Berries or Coltsfoot. *'Congested Sinuses:' Peppermint Leaves. *'Fatigue:' Honey & Ragwort for energy. *'Headaches:' Feverfew. *'Low Grade Fever:' Feverfew. *'Sore throat:' Honey. ---- Kittencough A disease reminiscent of Whitecough that is common for kits to develop. Identification Patient may develop: a cough, fatigue, a runny or stuffy nose (congested sinuses), a sore throat, a low grade fever, a headache, AND THE PATIENT IS A KIT. If other cats who are older than kits are developing these symptoms, Whitecough is likely to blame. Treatment Regular doses of Coltsfoot until the symptoms clear. Keep kits with this disease from playing too much or pushing themself by confining them to bedrest. For methods of easing specific symptoms, see Whitecough. Severe Greencough A more severe version of Whitecough. This is a commonly revered as a highly contagious, viral illness that has been known to spread through clans quickly in the past, although it is most deadly to the youngest and eldest of the ranks, kits and elders. This disease can ravage a clan if not dealt with quickly and efficiently. Left untreated Greencough and evolve into an even deadlier disease, Blackcough. Identification Patient may develop: a severe wet* cough, extreme fatigue, a high grade fever, trouble breathing, and wheezing. *wet = coughing up mucus and other liquid. Treatment Keep patients with Greencough on a regular dosage of Catmint until symptoms clear up. Bedrest is absolutely necessary and all patients must be confined to the medicine den due to the disease being highly contagious. Keep patients well-hydrated with wet moss and encourage them to eat at meal times. Do not attempt to treat fatigue or let the cat perform their duties, rest is necessary. For easing specific symptoms see below: *'Breathing + Coughing:' Juniper Berries or Coltsfoot. *'Congested Sinuses:' Peppermint Leaves. *'Headaches:' Feverfew. *'High Grade Fever:' A mix of Feverfew. and Lavender. Wet moss dipped in cold water can be placed on a cat's forehead as well to ease the pain & fever. *'Sore throat:' Honey. ---- Yellowcough A disease reminiscent of Greencough that is less common, but still highly contagious and can be fatal. Unlike Greencough, however, it cannot be cured with Catmint, but instad, Lungwort. Identification Patient may develop: a severe cough, headaches, high grade fever, inability to move freely, wheezing, trouble breathing, delirium, and/or complete lack of appetite. Treatment Regular doses of Lungwort until the symptoms clear. Keep all patients confined to bedrest in the Medicine Cat den to hinder the spread of the disease. Keep patients hydrated and encourage them to eat if possible. Do not attempt to treat fatigue or let the cat perform their duties, rest is necessary. To see information on easing specific symptoms, see below: *'Breathing + Coughing:' Juniper Berries or Coltsfoot. *'Delirium:' Not much can be done, but since this is commonly caused by a cat's feverish state, attempting to their fever is the best course of action. *'Headaches:' Feverfew. *'High Grade Fever:' A mix of Feverfew. and Lavender. Wet moss dipped in cold water can be placed on a cat's forehead as well to ease the pain & fever. *'Lack of Appetite:' Encourage cat to eat, Sorrel can be fed to them to help them build up an appetite in the meantime. *'Sore throat:' Honey. Fatal/Untreatable Blackcough Blackcough is the worst form of Whitecough & Greencough. There is a low chance of a cat surviving this stage in the first place, but nothing can be done except relieve pain until death if the cat is already in Blackcough's later stages. It has also been described as Redcough for the blood cats cough up. Identification Patient may develop: a severe wet* cough (which includes pus and blood), sweating, extreme fatigue, a high grade fever, trouble breathing, and wheezing. *wet = coughing up mucus and other liquid. Treatment Regular doses of Catmint until the symptoms clear. Keep all patients confined to bedrest in the Medicine Cat den to hinder the spread of the disease. Keep patients hydrated and encourage them to eat if possible. Do not attempt to treat fatigue or send the cat to do their duties, rest is necessary. To see information on easing specific symptoms, see below: *'Breathing + Coughing:' Juniper Berries or Coltsfoot. *'Congested Sinuses:' Peppermint Leaves. *'Headaches:' Feverfew. *'High Grade Fever:' A mix of Feverfew. and Lavender. Wet moss dipped in cold water can be placed on a cat's forehead as well to ease the pain & fever. *'Sore throat:' Honey. In the event it is too late to treat the disease... Do your best to treat and ease the symptoms. Poppy Seeds can always be used to numb any physical pain and assist with sleep. Methods of poisoning the cat such as Deadly nightshade, which makes for a quick death, but this should only be done upon well thought-out request from the patient. ---- ☠ Death Disease Known to cats as "Death Disease" this illness is known to us as "Lyme Disease". It is caused by bacteria infecting certain blacklegged ticks. The benefit of this is that Death Disease is not contagious and can only be spread by the bite of said insects; however, there is no cure. Identification Patient may develop: Greencough-esque symptoms, extreme fatigue, stiffness in joints, swelling, or other Treatment There is no effective cure to Death Disease. Cats do not need to be confined to the medicine cat den, and the symptoms can be eased, but they will likely be unable to perform their duties and forced to live out the (fleeting) rest of their days in the Elder's den. See below on how to ease these symptoms: Greencough-esque Symptoms *'Breathing + Coughing:' Juniper Berries or Coltsfoot. *'Congested Sinuses:' Peppermint Leaves. *'Fatigue:' Honey & Ragwort for energy. *'Headaches:' Feverfew. *'High Grade Fever:' A mix of Feverfew. and Lavender. Wet moss dipped in cold water can be placed on a cat's forehead as well to ease the pain & fever. *'Sore throat:' Honey. Stiffness and Swelling *'Stiff/Aching Joints:' Comfrey Root & Daisy Leaves. *'Swelling:' Stinging Nettle & Poison Gooseberry. *'Aches (In General):' Feverfew. Methods of poisoning the cat such as Deadly nightshade, which makes for a quick death, but this should only be done upon well thought-out request from the patient. Respiratory Issues Difficulty Breathing Stuffy Noses Sources Cited *https://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Medicine *https://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Diseases_and_injuries *http://warriorcats12.weebly.com/symptomsdiseases-sickness-for-the-warriors-1.html *https://www.cdc.gov/lyme/index.html Category:Med Notes